cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Gage
Kevin Gage (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''Heat (1995)'' [Waingro]: Shot in the chest by Robert De Niro in Kevin's hotel room (his body is later seen as Robert shoots Gage in the head/face). *''Con Air (1997)'' ' [''Billy Joe]: Punched in the face by Nicolas Cage after Kevin pulls out a switchblade, crushing his skull. *Ricky 6 (2000) [Pat Pagan]: Commits suicide by stepping in front of a train off-screen. His death is mentioned in Chad Christ's narration. *Knockaround Guys (2001)' [''Brucker]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Vin Diesel and Barry Pepper. *''Ticker'' (2001) [Pooch]: Killed in an explosion when Dennis Hopper detonates a car bomb while Kevin is searching for the bomb (as Steven Seagal, Tom Sizemore and Peter Greene look on helplessly). *''Paparazzi (2004)'' ' [''Kevin Rosner]: Falls over a cliff when Cole Hauser runs Kevin's motorcycle off the road (with Cole then letting Kevin fall whilst pulling him up). *Laid to Rest (2009) ' [''Tucker]: Stabbed in the chest by Nick Principe as Kevin attempts to protect Bobbi Sue Luther; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Bobbi. *''La Linea - The Line (2009)'' ' [''Wire]: Dismembered (off-screen) with circular saw by Esai Morales after being tortured. *The Killing Jar (2010) '[''Hank]: Shot in the stomach by Michael Madsen after being shot in the leg. *''Fear Clinic'' (2015) [Gage]: Shot to death (off-screen) by the killer black mask with a shotgun. *''Jurassic City'' (2015) [Doyle]: Head eaten by a dinosuar after it rips his arm off. Television Deaths *''Firefly: Jaynestown (2002)'' ' [''Stitch Hessian]: Head bashed against the stone base of statue by Adam Baldwin in addition to being hit in the chest with a knife thrown by Adam. *Smallville: Insurgence (2003) ' [''Pine]: Shot in the back by John Glover during a struggle with Tom Welling. *'''Banshee: Behold a Pale Rider (2013) ' [''Lance Mangan]: Shot twice in the chest and once in the head by Antony Starr. Gallery Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Kelly Preston *Mr. Shannon Perris-Knight Gage, Kevin Category:1959 Births Gage, Kevin Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Prisoners Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Robert Hall Movies Category:V.I.P. Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Banshee Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths